


姜承録的汉语学习

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	姜承録的汉语学习

两人前不久才亲热过，喻文波刚成年开荤，逮到机会就和姜承録做得昏天暗地。  
喻文波三下五除二把自己衣裤脱了，姜承録喘着粗气，一只手急躁用力地在少年那具白皙漂亮的身体上又摸又掐，另一只手不忘把空调打开以防他阿水弟弟着凉。  
事实证明空调完全没必要开，姜承録一边吮吸喻文波的乳头，一边用手指把他的后穴插得叽咕作响时，喻文波身上汗出得像刚从水里捞出来的白灼虾。当姜承録舔舔嘴唇，放过那被啃得又红又肿的乳头，去舔他布满汗水的各处皮肤时，阿水弟弟扭着身子，难耐地像只发情的小野猫嗷嗷乱叫。  
姜承録怕他的呻吟被听见，分开他双腿时不得不捂住他的嘴，才敢把那胀痛已久的巨物往里送。 

三根手指跟那根烙铁一样的棍子比起来简直小巫见大巫，喻文波这时候才想起来痛，当即浪不出来了，哀哀叫唤让他shy哥哥轻点儿，四肢扑腾身子一个劲儿要往外移，离那刚插入了个龟头的东西远点。  
姜承録要是能离他远点就不是姜承録了，他俯下身子，心疼地吻吻喻文波青白的脸，一只却蛮不讲理把喻文波按住，不许他移动分毫，就着两人分泌的黏腻液体，一寸一寸破开那柔软薄嫩的肠壁捅进去。  
喻文波被姜承録焊在身下，呜呜啃着姜承録送上来的嘴唇，感受这滚烫的巨物终于全送进来，穴口还有阴囊抵得严实，才重重喘了口气，开口又原形毕露：“靠，shy哥，别一下子全进来，你把我胃都顶出来了。”  
姜承録没听明白这句话什么意思，听那语气也知道不是什么好话，他拧拧眉，伸手往白嫩的臀瓣来了一巴掌：“听不懂。”  
喻文波猝不及防被那么一打，后穴反射性地夹紧，把姜承録吸得头皮发麻，差点泄出来，他再也忍不住，两手箍住喻文波的腰，就开始大开大合地抽插起来。 

喻文波还没做好心理准备，就被这么凶狠地操弄，又痛又爽得两眼发黑，像是被放在锅里来回地煎，嘴里不由听话地说些简单的能让他shy哥听懂的词儿，什么太大了慢些轻些，好求这快把自己撞散架的力度能小些。  
姜承録红着眼操了他阿水弟弟百来下，才把这些求饶的话收入耳中，此时喻文波已经得了趣，阳物在甬道里插得汁水四溅时，还会发出甜腻的呻吟，好爽好大之类的浪词断断续续往外冒。  
姜承録将喻文波拦腰捞起来，抱在自己怀里，这个姿势他们试过，阴茎进得尤其深，喻文波抽了口气，不敢全坐下去，拼命搂着姜承録的脖子，哆哆嗦嗦往他身上挂。  
姜承録最喜欢喻文波这幅样子慌乱的样子，任由喻文波埋在他肩上又啃又咬，挺着胯不紧不慢在那销魂乡里顶弄，时浅时深，深时恨不得把囊袋也送进去。 

喻文波受不住这种玩法，会阴和穴口附近被阴毛磨得火辣辣的，臀尖也被撞得通红一片，内壁被摩擦的强烈快感和被彻底捅开的恐惧让他忍不住哭出声，身子快要失去力气：“shy哥，哥哥，饶了我。”  
姜承録被这声呜咽的哥哥叫得四肢舒畅，心化成了一滩水，把他阿水弟弟放下来，让他跪在床上，高高翘起屁股，好观赏那一翕一合的小穴如何流着水贪婪地吃下自己的阳具。  
“再叫一次。”  
“shy哥？”  
“不是。”  
“哥哥、哥哥……”喻文波顺从地叫着，每叫一声，姜承録的阳具就往前列腺处上戳一下。喻文波声音逐渐变了调，哥哥叫得又软又浪，全世界就剩下姜承録那根硬物操干时带给他的洪水一样的缠绵快感。  
姜承録快活地听着这绵绵的哥哥声，把喻文波插泄了，精液泄得四处都是，然后把他翻了个面，一边抽插一边啄着他都是泪痕和汗水的脸颊，最后射进他身体深处。  
喻文波已经没了力气，头发凌乱地躺着，私处又粘又腻，身上青青红红全是淫乱的痕迹。而姜承録吃不够似的，又插了他百来回，拔出来把精液射在他骨线分明的胸上才作罢，拿来纸巾乖乖为他累得睡着的阿水弟弟擦拭起来。


End file.
